fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Coby Carson
Coby Carson is a cornerback for the Las Vegas Bandits. After announcing prematurely his retirement from the UFFL after two years, due to ongoing health problems and a problematic encounter with former Titans wide receiver Sal Ortega, Carson decided to return for "at least" one more year in Las Vegas. Twitter feed: https://twitter.com/CobyCarson1 History It is often argued that the fastest athletes in the United States will never grace the track because of their love for another sport, but that's not the case for Coby Carson. Nicknamed 'Captain Quick' because of his explosive agility - and his knack for comic books - his ticket to the UFFL is his unmatched speed. The youngest of 7 siblings, 3 brothers and 4 sisters, and a 3rd generation immigrant from Egypt, he was born with a congenital heart defect that rendered him weakened and unable to walk on his own the first three years of his life. He could only watch, with fading health (and sometimes in tears), as the other children got to play. Doctors said that without a heart transplant he'd never be able to walk, and it took another two years to become added to the list because of financial conflicts with the insurance companies. It was during this time that his health took a turn for the worse and left him confined to a bed for a time. (A time that he's very reluctant to talk about even today.) Only by a miracle, or tragedy (however you want to look at it) was the right heart found and the procedure was performed. His siblings tease him that he got his heart from a cheetah because once it got going, he could not be slowed down. Over the next year that he spent recovering, happy not to be confined anymore but loathing the fact that he still couldn't play with his siblings yet, he took his first steps... or rather, he darted out the door after his older sister, much to his parent's utter shock. It was in his childhood that he was deemed 'fearless' because he took the term 'living everyday like it's your last' to heart because of his past experience. When he was finally able to attend school, he was misdiagnosed with ADHD IMMEDIATELY because of his very hyperactive nature and restlessness. He'd been having to sit for six years, why have to sit any longer, right? He was always on the move. Despite being misdiagnosed, he did well in school (with teachers that weren't strict, which attributes to his problems with authority.) He followed his brothers and sisters into the world of sports when he was 9 years old after his parents were absolutely sure it would be safe for him to get involved. While his siblings played football (soccer), he was much more interested in American Football after seeing a High School game with a quick red fox outrunning the entire field. Speed suddenly became an addiction for Coby; he didn't want to stop, and he wanted to be able to run as fast as he wanted to. Reluctant, yet accepting, his parents let him play and at the very first practice he injured two kids after a botched passing play that ended with him running over both his teammates to get the ball, despite him being put as a wide receiver himself. He wasn't ill-intentioned, he was just too fast for his own good and could run circles around his teammates because of his hyperactive psyche. It was then the coach realized that being a cornerback would be the best position for him, and there he remained for the rest of his school days. Because of his blazing speed he was put into a Summer AAFU (Amateur Athletic Furry Union) league for Track and Field where he quickly beat every other kid his age in 100, 200, and 400 meter dash and he gained the reputation for being 'the fox with the face' because he wouldn't stop talking, or tire from talking, to the other runners before their events. To them it was a serious competition that required absolute focus; to him it was what he'd always wanted to do all those days confined to his room: play and run with the other guys. So he never learned that he talked too much, nor did anything anyone said phase him, he was having too much fun leaving everyone in his tail dust and he ended up winning the gold when it came to the National meet five years in a row, breaking the record for the 400m dash Junior year with the time of 45.81. His friends teased the title 'The fastest fox alive'. But football would ultimately prove to be his true love, for much of his high school career was spent training for the season (via Track and Field). Though he was the most lethal one on the field whenever the ball would get tossed in the air, his tackling left something to be desired as he'd be too focused on getting the interception that he would completely miss the tackle, and the safety would have to pick up the slack. (Not that many quarterbacks were good enough to do that consistently without getting picked off for an easy 6 points.) It wasn't until his team got to the High School Championship game that the hole in his game would cost him dearly. They were up four and on the defensive end of the end zone with only 9 seconds left when the QB threw to the man he was covering, though he was fast enough to swat the pass away, it landed right into the hands of another WR, costing them the game. The event scarred him because he believed that he was responsible for the loss, and he vowed to never let another receiver by him like that again. It was in that off-season, after signing and following his siblings to Vulpine State University, he gained monstrous hitting power to go along with his unmatched speed. He chose to stay all four years at the University to follow all of his siblings in getting their degrees. While he didn't ever get the chance to play in a Bowl Game, he did break the school record for mo st interceptions in a season and career, which was enough to get him a Combine Invite from the UFFL, though his parents, coaches, and friends urged him to consider a career as a professional Track and Field runner, he decided against it, citing that Track and Field was never his passion. After a disastrous combine that ended with him going muzzle-first into the turf with his tail up after running the 40 yd dash. (With a legendary time of 4.21) He botched several media interviews because of his nervous chatter. : Soundbytes: "Oh it's true, I'm not that religious but ain't that everyone who went to be Catholic? I mean at my church, if the priest DIDN'T fondle you that meant you were one of the ugly ones." "If people keep saying I look like a kangaroo they ARE going to get my foot up their rear...Is the kicker position still open? I hear they do have a kangaroo." "Yeah so my mom opened the door and she's like 'Ahhhhh', and I'm like 'I'm a killer!' and then she fainted; face planted on the radiator. There's blood and teeth everywhere...she's fine, aside from the whole muzzle." One record that scouts shouldn't fail to neglect is that Carson has a staggering number of penalties because of his talkative and overzealous play style. He'll argue with referees and accidentally injure himself or others from his volatile will to intercept the pass at all costs. He'll get penalties for celebrating too much as well; if you draft him, be ready to take at least -80 yards from penalties from him alone a season . Though he doesn't rely on the safeties so much anymore for tackles, he can get burned by trying to do too much. It will take a patient coach and some reliable teammates to keep him in check. Also, because of his small size, larger receivers will be able to catch it over the top of him if they get enough space to do so. Rarely does that ever happen because of his raw speed and power, but in football one play can be the difference between winning and losing a game. Coby 'Captain Quick' Carson aims to be the best Cornerback in the league if he can keep his wits about him, and he's ready to shut down any receiver and quarterback in his path. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 20-14 Regular Season Record: 19-13 Playoff Record: 1-1 Category:Cornerbacks Category:Fox Category:Vulpines Category:Las Vegas